A Dying Hope
by Amyress
Summary: After Raccoon city and Africa, Paige Just wants to relax and have some normality to her anything but normal life. but when a virus is unleashed in Tall Oaks and the President is a victim it's up to Her, Leon and the others to figure out what the hell is going on. (Third installment of Getting through)


A Dying Hope chapter 1

Paige moved around the banquet, feeling very out of place. Her laced dressed trailed behind her, her stiletto's making the softest sounds as she escaped from the main hall. She had to find Leon. He was the only reason she had come in the first place, using her time off from the BSAA to spend time with him. Sadly, he was on duty here tonight. Not that she minded, after all it was the president's banquet. And she had been invited as one on the survivors of Raccoon city. She was glad she was here. She wanted to hear the truth.

Turning down the hall she sped up her pace as the wind began hitting against the windows. Somewhere in the distance she could hear a crash, lightening perhaps. Ignoring it, she moved on searching for the president's office.

Suddenly the lights went out. Darkness spread around her, and out of habit she pulled out her side arm.

She heard another crash behind her, louder, followed by a scream.

"Shit." She took off running, trying hard to find the stairs that she knew would lead her to where she wanted to go. As she came to a turn she slowed, aiming her gun ahead of her. She heard footsteps. They echoed loudly, coming from the hall to her left. Slowly she moved into position against the wall, waiting for whoever had come. The footsteps grew louder and louder before she felt they were right on top of her. Dashing out, she held the gun up to face view.

"FREEZE!" the figure held its hands up, a gun slowly swinging from its forefinger.

"Paige?" she lowered her gun as she recognized the voice.

"Fuck, Hunter. Where the hell did you come from?" she looked up at her old team mate as more of her memories flooded back. "I thought you were stationed back in Africa."

"HQ had Intel on a possible attack. They knew you were here so they sent me in for recon." He lowered his arms, taking his gun back into position.

"Well good call on their part." Looking around, she tried to sort her surroundings.

"I need to find Leon." Finally her eyes fell on the staircase she had been looking for.

"There." She ran to the stairs, moving up them quietly to avoid scaring anyone. This all could be an overreaction and god was she hoping that to be true.

They both moved quietly to the door. It stood slightly open, just enough for her to peer inside. Paige watched as a strange man rose from the floor turning to face Leon and a woman that stood with them.

* * *

"Stay where you are!" Leon screamed at the man. Both he and the woman held their guns up, aiming straight for the man's head.

_No._

The man moved one foot forward, slowly making his way toward them. "Mr. President!"

My eyes widen as I took in the President's form and motions. I couldn't believe it.

He moved slowly to the women, her gun shaking with the fear I knew she must have felt.

"ADAM!" Leon screamed before he shot his weapon. The single shot echoed through the campus building, its quiet halls ringing moments after. Hunter and I watched as Leon lowered his weapon, still staring at the dead figure in front of him. The women stood far behind, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's all my fault." She began saying. "I did this."

"What are you talking about?" Leon turned on her, anger pulsing in his eyes.

"LEON!" I pushed open the door and ran into his arms.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said as he held me tight. He looked up and acknowledged Hunter with a nod. "Good to see you too." I moved myself out of his embrace. Turning on the women, I began to question her. "What the fuck is going on?"

She looked taken aback for a moment, only a moment, and then her eyes turned on me accusingly.

"And you are?"

"Paige Kennedy." I loved the look on her face when I told her my name. "I work for the BSAA." More shock and surprise filed her features. "And you are?"

Her face turned up in disgust. "Helena Harper." She spoke the words quickly, not bothering with any other form of greeting. I saw hunter turn his glare on her.

"So again, we are going to ask. What the hell is going on and how are you involved?" Hunter crossed his arms as he asked the question. But just as she was about to respond Leon's phone went off.

"Hunnigan?" Leon spoke to the image on his phone. The lady I knew as Hunnigan appeared quickly on the screen, her face shinning with relief. Helena moved into the picture. "Oh thank god you're all alright."

Leon and I both shot a glance at Helena; Hunter had never taken his eyes off of her. "How do you two know each other?" Leon asked his eyes moving back to Hunnigan.

"She's been with the secret service since last year." She paused and looked at her computer. "I hate to rush, but I need a report on your situation."

Leon visibly avoided her eyes as did Helena.

"Leon shot the president." My words were rewarded by silence as Hunnigan took in the situation and its terms.

"He was already infected when we found him." Helena had found her voice again. "Leon did what he had to. He saved my life." Helena turned to him with a look of adoration in her eyes. Jealousy bubbled up inside me.

"God help us." The words hung in the air as everyone realized just what was going on.

"We need to call HQ." Hunter's voice broke the silence. I shifted my gaze from the screen. "Let them know what's going on and see what they want us to do." Hunter nodded and veered off to stand behind Helena, watching her as he made the call.

"Alright. I'll submit the report. Your four just focus on getting the hell out of there. The virus has already spread three miles across the campus perimeter and it's not slowing down anytime soon. You need to hurry."

"Not before we check out Tall Oaks Cathedral. Agent Kennedy's got a lead that might tell us who's responsible for this. "

"Leon, is this true?"

Helena's lie caused him to stagger over his words a bit. "… Yeah I Think I might have something."

Hunnigan accepted his words. "Roger that. Ill map out the safest access route. Keep you radio on." Leon nodded and Hunnigan faded out just as Hunter got off the phone.

"HQ requested that we back them up until further notice." He pointed toward Leon and Helena. I nodded in response and turned to Leon smiling slightly. "Looks like we're back in the game together." Leon smiled at me but that smile quickly turned when Helena pushed past me, shoving me out her way. Leon grabbed her by the arm. "I got a lead?" he asked her, questioning her about her lie.

She shrugged out of his grip. "You will if you come with me." She moved away from us, going out a door on the far side of the room.

"I don't trust her." I said to Leon and Hunter as they stared out the way she just left.

"As of now, I don't think any of us do. But we need to find out what the hell is going on." Leon cocked his gun back and went out first, followed by me while hunter brought up the rear. We exited the room and ventured into the halls once more.

There was only one thing going through my mind though: This was Raccoon city all over again.

**A/N this is the resident evil 6 story that goes with my Resident evil 2 one (Getting Through) I will also be putting up one for RE5 as well as some one shots explaining how the characters are faring in between plot lines XD let me know what you guys think.**

**FAN QUESTIONS: my Helena character is somewhat AU. I mean she's not really that bitchy in the game so here's this chapter's question. How do you see Paige and Helena Getting along just based on first impressions? PM or Comment your answers and Ideas! I'll give credit where it's due!**


End file.
